pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Napalm Flame/archive6
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Why are you back? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:13, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Because I am? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 16:14, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::Napalm is back under the approval and scrutiny of Defiant Elements and I. The important part of his unbanning is that good faith shall not be automatically assumed under his edits. ::Beyond that, I as a user honestly believe this won't be a problem. However, knowing that he and I are somewhat close, I asked a second opinion. You will notice that Defiant did the actual unbanning. ::I would like to ask all to not beat a dead horse here. If you have a problem with the unbanning, I have MSN. Feel free to contact me. I'd also think that DE would welcome comments on MSN, but I won't speak for him. ::-- Armond Warblade 16:20, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::Thanks for clearing this up. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 16:31, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::To the greeks, I am the mighty Herakles that splits apart their rock of Gibraltar. To the Hindus I am Zishna, the ten-headed god of deflowering - and only five of those heads are attached to necks. But to you, I am your magnificent maker and I swear to whichever god I am currently offending, I will take my mighty mace and crush you under its blessed barbs of banning. It will be a marvelous rape rampage as my massive malicious molestation mandible will unleash my sticky substance of a century of slimy censure. ::::tl;dr? My ban hammer will rape you the second you do something stupid. Stay smart and don't pull more of your usual nonsense. I'm watching you. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:55, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::Grinch just linked me here and said 'discuss' in MSN. So, I'm here discussing, but I don't have a whole lot to say. Welcome back, I s'pose. Honestly, I didn't even notice you were gone. RustyTheMesmer 17:01, 13 January 2008 (EST) Hai So how's life? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:20, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Great thanks, having loads of fun and still managing to fit Guild Wars in. Excellent stuff tbh. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 06:52, 15 January 2008 (EST) Welcome back. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:17, 15 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks for the warm welcomes guys :D ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:42, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::Well you're a napalm flame... what else would you expect? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 12:52, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::A cold one so I could light everyone up and warm them? lol ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:53, 16 January 2008 (EST) faggert why do you not watch chat logs on tf2, I specifically went soldier to kill you and you sat behind your three sentries and a door :/ -- Armond Warblade 14:06, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Lol, sure it was me playing? Since only my mates' account has TF2. However, I HAVE had some soldiers and demos grief me some while setting up defense. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 07:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Who the hell else would be playing on TheVille with a username of Napalm? -- Armond Warblade 16:06, 20 January 2008 (EST) SoJ KD Warrior Ive changed the build and could you please review it and comment. thx Howe304 14:13, 20 January 2008 (EST) :still lacks an IAS, a snare, utility, etc. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:14, 20 January 2008 (EST) 1RV Shouldn't break it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:33, 23 January 2008 (EST) :PvX:NPA You can't talk. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:34, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::Let the administrators decide. Ultimately, what I place on my userpage is my responsibility and the administrators responsibility to make sure that it remains within their scope of acceptability. Not yours. Vandalizing another person's userspace is covered under PvX:DIS as vandalism. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:35, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::Back to the topic of PvX:NPA. Remove the 'reference for fail' directed at me from your userpage and I'd let it slide. It's not just me being a twat here, is it. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:37, 23 January 2008 (EST) Also, calling me 'gay' is an offence under NPA. So I'm not the only one in the wrong here, am I. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:38, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::It's reciprocal. Anyhow, how's Mallyx doing? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:38, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::Weak as ever, easily abused with PvE skills. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:39, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Guess that makes you the expert on all things, does it not? Since you beat Mallyx and everything... —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:40, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Not exactly. Perhaps I could be considered as 'pro PvE', but I'm not exactly the expert at GvG, and I don't intend on being it, either. I play for fun and do what I like. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:44, 23 January 2008 (EST) On that note, however, my guild is addicted to running splittable builds, so I'm working with them to make a decent split rather than their rather pathetic blood split which gets them killed by archers easily. Despite that, with a FAIL build they still managed to get to rank 500... ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:46, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Then run this. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:50, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::That actually looks pretty eww, but could work with some modification. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:54, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::It's pretty baed for splitting. Just run 5/3 with a Ranger+Warrior split or a Cripshot/GoE/Mind Blast midline. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:55, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::If you think that's bad, /uninstall. Watch tard play and see how they use it. It's a 5-3 split or anything. It's a 4-2-2 or 6-2 or 5-3 or any which way you want. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:56, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::Dervs are bad for splits. Having a real ranger or mes is nice. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:56, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::I don't think it's epic bad, I just think I could change it more to my guild's tastes, and they could run it much better than they could run that. Even Tab probably agrees with me. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:58, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I don't instantly disregard everything you say Napalm. We just don't get on too well, that's all. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:00, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::That's true, however- perhaps actually being in a team together and working together without either of us being leader could remedy that? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:02, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Maybe there'd be a bit less arguing, but I'm perfectly happy with the guild I'm in now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:05, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Who said it needed to be a guild? We could settle things through guesting, HA, TA or owning AB scrubs. There is also the option of making a completely leet team for high end PvE. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:06, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I'd like to get with you guys for some high-end PvE if it's ok with you guys. I'm also looking for a guild that like PvE, since I'm not a PvP guy. I have a nice ranger and maybe a warrior for PvE. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 20:32, 23 January 2008 (EST) What the fuck is your problem? Less non-elite elitism — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:06, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Non-elite? Who said it was non-elite? And on that note, HOW is it non-elite? If I can run a build everyone deems to be 'shit' extremely well with my team, isn't that pretty leet? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:07, 24 January 2008 (EST) Good job telling grinch to gtfo. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:09, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Don't be making fucking sides now against grinch... (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:09, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::Now against u too for defending him. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:10, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::What are you talking about? I just dont want another drama llama-easily offended people war. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:12, 24 January 2008 (EST) :(EC)Instigating is bad. With Grinch, it's something else. -Shen 18:11, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::What exactly is going on? -- Armond Warblade 18:20, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::Who knows, all I know is Im winning. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:20, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::You might be, except you just lost the game. -- Armond Warblade 18:30, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::DAMMIT. I dont wanna lose The Game.... WAAAHHH!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:33, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Game Over. Thanks for playing! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:43, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Wtf r u talking about? The Game is never over, although I just lost by writing this comment and ur losing by reading it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:44, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::noway, i pay u 50 bucks if u make me not to lose mmkay? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:45, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Vandalise Grinshpon for immunity imo. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:47, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::willdomisterpoliceofficer ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:48, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::In case you dont know what the game is, its a game where you lose by thinking about the game and when you lose the game you have to announce it out loud so everybody around you will lose the game, so u all just lost the game. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:52, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I thot the game was all about pulling chicks and getting laid... ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:53, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::no u do and i go to sleep gnight have fun QQ bai ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:54, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Wts longbows and studded condoms? -- Armond Warblade 19:03, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::For the love of god people, stop making me lose the fucking game. --Mala 13:05, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Game Over. Thanks for playing! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:08, 25 January 2008 (EST) Winraring without runes Iz winrar. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:25, 25 January 2008 (EST) :I DID THAT ONCE because rawr or ska or someone was an idiot. Didn't get anything more than my headpiece, went in with an axe with no mods. We owned face. -- Armond Warblade 17:47, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::no u didnt ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:53, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::Did too, SP axe ownz -- Armond Warblade 17:56, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::We winrar'd in TA when Napalm was @ 480 HP or less. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 18:08, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::Also Napalm+nubs+worse(me) raped Shovespike. Good times. GALEGALEGALEDIEBITCHRCBITCHHAHAHA [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 18:08, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::We ruled. Put video on here would you plz? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 21:31, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::lol, that was me. Rspike is fun. --71.229 21:33, 25 January 2008 (EST) Killing the RC shove smiter was epic, we were all like 'GALE THAT BITCH! I'M CRIPSHOTTING! DAMN MISSED! HAHAHA HE IS CRIPPED RAPE HIM! KNOCK HIM DOWN! KILL HIM! DIE BITCH DIE! YEAAAA BOIS!' etc. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 22:21, 25 January 2008 (EST) Monks with no runes except vigor and vitae are epic. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:16, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Monks with no runes but sup smiting are even more epic. :P Lord Belar 23:35, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::No, runeless monks are new meta iirc — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:36, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::Skakid,was there supposed to be a comma after no or not? WE TOTALLY WTFPWNED IN THAT GVG WITH ME AS MOSTLY-RUNELESS MONK. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:59, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::GOGOGOGGOGOGOGO — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 00:10, 26 January 2008 (EST) Met your build today again, with a mindless RA team. Our other monk was running like 480 HP so I had to catch spikes myself cos he kept going off to far and dying. But they were a stupid variant Endure pain and whatnot. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 08:06, 26 January 2008 (EST) Tbh, revote on this yours got removed because you lack sense in your 5-5-5 :D [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:16, 30 January 2008 (EST) argh so you did actually make the shove spike on pvx. we got rolled by our own medicine. by nubs using our own medicine. qq -- Nova -- ( ) 08:46, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Exactly, hence why I wanted to run COUNTERWAY, I made the thing lol. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:40, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Is easy to counter tho. Shielding hands ftw. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:44, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::That's true, SH, AoS, interrupts, sig of humil, it's all good. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:38, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Get on GW for TA IMO. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:41, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::Need to get food, be on within half hour, oke? THEN WE ROLL WITH BALANCED CONDITIONWAY FTW! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:42, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::: Shrug, anything to make this day less boring :( I'll go take a shower before then and touch myself thinking of you kkz? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:46, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::ok hun have fun ;) ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:00, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::I came :) [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 14:03, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::I saw. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:04, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Then git on :( [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 14:19, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Gotta tidy up and do a chore, be on in 10. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:19, 27 January 2008 (EST) Haha napalm. I just rolled with that build I pinged you, and you didn't come for it. Hah hah hah. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:52, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Hah hah hah, I just rolled shiro in 40 seconds with dual necro, 1 monk hench, 2 warriors, a mesmer and echoed celestial skills. SS/SV works wonders, srsly. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:40, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Hah, hah, hah, I rolled shiro in twenty. gg. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:05, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::hah, hah, hah, PvE ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:30, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::Hah, hah, hah, Infestedhydralisk (fails)-- Nova -- ( ) 20:23, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::no u do ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:33, 31 January 2008 (EST) Who has a minute to spare? Please get in contact with me ASAP if you would mind spending a few mins helping me with this splitway GvG build, just need someone to review it etc. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:03, 28 January 2008 (EST) :sure, TB? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:05, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::'justice i n c a r n' is the channel, thanks. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:06, 28 January 2008 (EST) ARMORLESS TA GOGOGO ROLL TEAMS LATER AGAIN ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:33, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Hell yeah we won in TA, rolled 2 teams armorless. GG TEAM WE RAEPD ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 17:41, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::err 41 is so fail, olol — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:43, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::lol. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 17:44, 31 January 2008 (EST) Guesting for Goth Is fun. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 01:57, 3 February 2008 (EST) :shove spike is lame and gay. Also, I dshotted shove 2 times while I was talking on the phone olol so thats with 1 hand and 1 skill we completely countered shovespike. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:51, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::I was on about GvG you plum. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:53, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::i thought they were so lame that they ran shove spike in gvg too c/d ? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:55, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah, they actually do run a modified version, and it's pretty powerful there. Only teams that beat us were top 100, actually no wait, top 50. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:56, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::So you rolled everyone that wasn't half decent? O ok. -- Armond Warblade 02:21, 4 February 2008 (EST) Yeah my guild is around GOTHS rank so we always seem to play them and their shove spike gvg team heh. Always went fine for us until we started testing split builds. Gotta admit hard to split against a team that can just send 4 monks back. I Heal If U Shutup 17:13, 22 February 2008 (EST) Lolwut r u in goth? Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:18, 3 March 2008 (EST) Build:W/D Enduring Scythe PvP Please reconsider your vote. Check variants, it contains both Bull's Strike and Self-Heals. Thanks in advance. Rickyvantof 15:54, 13 February 2008 (EST) Napalm ::……………….._¸¸_.………………………………….|¯'-„*-„ ::………………………………………………………...\.....'\..*„ ::…………..–~' ' ¯ ' ' ~–„…………………………….ƒ¯*„ …\ . *„ ::……………_¸¸„„„„¸¸_…¯"-…………………_¸„¸¸….|…..*„…\.. ::………….¸„=^^^^**'**^^=„¸………………………|……*„……\ ::…………*'………………'*^„……………_,,–~' '~–'\…….\„…..ƒ ::………………… _¸„„–-„¸………………_¸„¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡„„¸. \.........,…ƒ ::……………….,-* . „–„ ."\................„¸„„=^^**¯¯*^=ƒ::'¡……..'..ƒ ::…………………….“~'…"…….,…..,…. ¸¸„––„¸…../:::ƒ………..ƒ ::..',………………"~––~^……..,'…..,….(…'O. .*„ƒ:::,/'………..ƒ ::…"………………………………………..~–~ ..ƒ::;/…………ƒ ::..….….….….….….…._¸¸….….….….….….…/;:;/'….….…. ƒ ::..….….„-".….…_¸„–*¯„-*….….….….….….../':;/'...….……ƒ ::...…„-"….…..„-*….…*-„¸_….….….„-,…….'/:;/….….…..'ƒ ::...„-"….…..„-"….….….…."'^–„¸¸¸„–~" ',……ƒ:ƒ….….…...ƒ ::..¡'….…….….…_¸¸_….….….….….…'¡…. ƒ:/.….….…...| ::.'….….….…. -^*–„¸¸¯*^~–„„¸¸__….….¡…ƒ'/'….….….….| ::...….….….….….…¯**^^–„„¸¸¸_¯'*^„..ƒ…ƒ|….….….……l„ ::..….….….….……."-„¸_….……¯**'…/…. ¡':\….….….……*^–„¸ ::...….….….….….….….¯*^^~^*.….….….ƒ::'"-„….….….…....„*¯|^ — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:02, 15 February 2008 (EST) :LULWUT FACEPALM? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 21:12, 15 February 2008 (EST) om stp edtin my youzer pge fgt its nt tlk pge u cnt just put stuf on it as u pleeze — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:02, 17 February 2008 (EST) :nou ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:02, 17 February 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Rate/Build:N/any_Vampiric_Sacrifice As I read on your userpage, you want to become a buildguru. I suggest you reconsider your vote on this one then: There is a 1e skill, it's displayed wrong, but DP is 1e. And the build doesn't use touch skills, so voting 1-1-1 on a build for touching while it doesn't isn't quite guru imo (just kidding, but I'd like you to reconsier your vote).Btw, check the optional skill which was actually made for a snare Frans 10:58, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Oh QQ. It's still shit. Nearby is nearby, the DPS is not very good, it doesn't have dark aura, your snare is a hex which will be removed faster than you can say 'Fuck you, Monk', and you lack a speed boost like touch rangers have, you have crap regen for survivability, and it's still based on the idea of an 'AotL toucher' which uses touch of agony and wallow's bite, but is just more survivable than this. Being a buildguru is something you can get for churning out loads of fucking awesome builds rather than crap gimmicks. And anyways, those are just userboxes, they don't mean shit. I just have them coz they look nice. And plus, you have DP. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:15, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Would you mind to actually read? You DO have a speedboost (read plz), you're hex won't be removed since you can spam Life siphon to cover it (also nice if you read this), and your survivability kills your opponent aswell (degeneration, life stealing) I'd appreciate a better look at both my build and your vote on it. Frans 12:25, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::Interrupt will fuck your life siphon up, holy veil will also fuck it up, 2 second cast cover hex is WELL AND TRULY enough time for me to remove siphon speed. Your survivability is meh, you'll get ignored until last and then fucked over. I've looked at the build, it deserves to be trashed, and the vote stands. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:18, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::Interrupt won't 'fuck it up' since it has 2 seconds cast and you have plenty enough energy, if you're smart, you'd not say holy veil ruins this, this ruins holy veil, since you can spam it. You have no reason but your own impression to vote low for this build, anything you've said, I listened to. I've explained why those are no big problems, which you did NOT listen to. You should stop making things up that would counter this build, since every build has counters. Frans 14:06, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::No you can't. One magebane or DShot and you can't cover, then it's mincemeat for veil. Also, with veil, FOUR SECONDS CAST for a fucking cover. It will ruin you. They are problems, because pretty much every goddamn TA team runs balanced, which means I will base the counters around balanced, which I quite happen to be pretty fucking good at running, as is the rest of my TA crew. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 15:06, 3 March 2008 (EST) Also notice every decent player is saying the same thing pretty much? It's a shitty gimmick, a one trick pony, that anyone with a tiny bit of skill can arserape. Funny how decent players bash poor builds, isn't it. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 15:08, 3 March 2008 (EST) :NPA, you did that earlier, but I didn't tell you for idc about 'fucking', but this is quite offencive. I'll report this if you keep talking like that. Frans 15:25, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Just because I'm bashing your build doesn't mean it's NPA. I haven't flamed once. Therefore no breach of NPA. Also, the top players here at the wiki would bash that piece of crap FAR harder than I would. Goddamn gimmicks >.< ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 15:29, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::build is shit, get over it. 84.9.10.165 15:29, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::What kind of comment is that to what I said? I consider 'arserape' pretty offencive, which has nothing to do with my build. Frans 15:31, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::Fine, should I use SURPRISE BUTTSECKS, THE BEST THING YOU NEVER KNEW YOU NEEDED? =D ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 15:34, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::gan fockin acka 2k8 nigguhz — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:37, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Ohai so i herd u liek teh massacre too? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 15:39, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::no — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:45, 3 March 2008 (EST) AoB TANK The build gives at least +9 health regen at all times, and +40 armor. How is it not a tank? and if you have something wrong with the name, could you at least take it up with me on the discussion, and not give the build a crappy rating? Just because you don't approve of the name is no reason to give a build a bad rating. If you had ever run anything like this, you would know that this build can outlast warrior tanks easy. Please remove your rating, or at least change it, i would be most grateful. BalthazarsChampion 18:28, 4 March 2008 (EST) :W/E obby tank ftw. Blocks, increase armor and spell resistance. 9 regen and 40 armor tanks still means that 100 hits will hit for 50, and you can only regen 18hp per second. And yes, I USED to be fuckin noob enough to run that, now I just have my monks l2prot properly while I pull out the excellent warrior builds that I can make. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 10:26, 5 March 2008 (EST) prof=w/eDefenseof swiftnessflesh/build says hi. --71.229.204.25 18:32, 4 March 2008 (EST) :Owned. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 10:26, 5 March 2008 (EST) any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. image:Epic Fail Shock Axe.JPG You're welcome. --20pxGuildof 20:23, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :EPIC! By the way you rule deals, did I ever tell you that? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 20:26, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::Someone loves me Q.Q. Lolz, I know. You rule too! any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. --20pxGuildof 20:28, 10 March 2008 (EDT) wtb any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. template. --71.229 20:29, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::Whos quote was that originally from? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 20:29, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill.any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill.any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill.any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill.any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. ::::MIZZOUMAN FOR TEH STUPAD! btw might template soon. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 20:31, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Well, HI Ni 22:17, 13 March 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Mo/Me_Glimmer_Healer&diff=prev&oldid=446232 Don't do it. At all. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:03, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Don't do what, welling a build? Well was there to remove things we thought were shit. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:03, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Ok, there's a fucking reason, and a bloody good one too. It's a monk bar worthy of the well tag, and 2 people have tagged it now. So quit reverting plz or l2p. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:06, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Thank you for placing a reason. Now I'll remove it because it's a trial build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:06, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::Fine, but the minute it goes into testing without taking those improvements into account, whack my tag back on, would ya? thanks. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:07, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::Do it yourself. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:08, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok fine, mind if I move it to testing now just to get it over and done with already? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:08, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Are you going to do something useful (ie, improve it)? Moving a build from trial to testing with the intent of deleting it is considered vandalism. Or disruption. Or both. Probably both. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:11, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well how the hell can you improve a concept that starts out crap without completely reworking it? I'd need to go half prot to even make it worth looking at, and then you would have to drop a meta skill for waste not, want not. That is, unless I would put in spotless mind and spotless soul along with patient spirit, and completely ignore guardian which is one of, if not the most powerful monk skill ingame. And on that note, there is already a glimmer monk buried somewhere here in PvX which is completely superior to this. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:15, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you are unable to do anything that makes the build better, don't. Don't throw deletion tags on a trial build because you don't like it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:19, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I throw it on because it can't do shit. Face it, I know enough about monk bars to say that is the equivalent of a very tight arsehole around a large group of gay men. It's going to get raped. And fucking hard. Bear in mind I'm on about arenas here, not even TOUCHING onto HA. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:21, 15 March 2008 (EDT) To reiterate ::……………….._¸¸_.………………………………….|¯'-„*-„ ::………………………………………………………...\.....'\..*„ ::…………..–~' ' ¯ ' ' ~–„…………………………….ƒ¯*„ …\ . *„ ::……………_¸¸„„„„¸¸_…¯"-…………………_¸„¸¸….|…..*„…\.. ::………….¸„=^^^^**'**^^=„¸………………………|……*„……\ ::…………*'………………'*^„……………_,,–~' '~–'\…….\„…..ƒ ::………………… _¸„„–-„¸………………_¸„¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡„„¸. \.........,…ƒ ::……………….,-* . „–„ ."\................„¸„„=^^**¯¯*^=ƒ::'¡……..'..ƒ ::…………………….“~'…"…….,…..,…. ¸¸„––„¸…../:::ƒ………..ƒ ::..',………………"~––~^……..,'…..,….(…'O. .*„ƒ:::,/'………..ƒ ::…"………………………………………..~–~ ..ƒ::;/…………ƒ ::..….….….….….….…._¸¸….….….….….….…/;:;/'….….…. ƒ ::..….….„-".….…_¸„–*¯„-*….….….….….….../':;/'...….……ƒ ::...…„-"….…..„-*….…*-„¸_….….….„-,…….'/:;/….….…..'ƒ ::...„-"….…..„-"….….….…."'^–„¸¸¸„–~" ',……ƒ:ƒ….….…...ƒ ::..¡'….…….….…_¸¸_….….….….….…'¡…. ƒ:/.….….…...| ::.'….….….…. -^*–„¸¸¯*^~–„„¸¸__….….¡…ƒ'/'….….….….| ::...….….….….….…¯**^^–„„¸¸¸_¯'*^„..ƒ…ƒ|….….….……l„ ::..….….….….……."-„¸_….……¯**'…/…. ¡':\….….….……*^–„¸ ::...….….….….….….….¯*^^~^*.….….….ƒ::'"-„….….….…....„*¯|^ — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:24, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :wut do u meen? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:24, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::It may or may not have something to do with this "gay man" you seem to have a fascination with. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:25, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::It's a metaphor. I'm relating a build (and player running it) to being arseraped because that is pretty much what happens in a typical arena match where the monk is either shit and/or running a shit bar. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:27, 15 March 2008 (EDT) GG fastest unfavor ever Antiarchangel NO U 19:55, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Nice work, about fucking time. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 19:59, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Let's knock the other two now. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 20:00, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Ye dickeater. Rawrawr 10:48, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :And who be that? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 10:48, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::ur face. Rawrawr 10:54, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::ur mum. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 10:55, 16 March 2008 (EDT) userspace don't remove half the page without first discussing it with the owner. -Auron 12:19, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Spam Don't push your luck. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:57, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :can i push his luck? ;o[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:49, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::He's been permabanned for a long time now. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:11, 7 June 2008 (EDT)